Voyage au coeur des ombres
by Miyuki-Cherry-Lemon
Summary: Quatre adolescents, un voyage initiatique à travers Sinnoh comme tant d'autres. Pourtant, ce que Mélissa, Raven, Kara et Kasai sont loin d'imaginer, c'est qu'au Nord, vers Kanto, de sombres évènements se préparent. Ils devront y faire face, à l'aide de leurs compagnons, et d'une étrange jeune femme qui les emmènera au coeur des ténèbres de ce monde...


**Bonjour bonjour. **

**Alors voilà, j'en ai rêvé, ça y est, j'ose enfin me lancer : Ma fanfiction Pokémon ! =)**

**Bon, je tiens à préciser de suite, elle sera longue. On va sûrement dépasser les vingt chapitres. Ensuite ! Bien évidemment, les lieux et les Pocket Monsters ne sont pas à moi, j'aurais bien aimé mais cela n'est pas le cas les personnages principaux, en revanche, le sont. **

**Et pour finir, le contenu : **

**Il s'agit d'une fic M. Pourquoi ? Déjà parce que je compte revisiter un peu les jeux Pokémons en y incorporant une sorte d'univers à la sauce Creepypasta (J'ai bien dit « une sorte de ») donc ça ne sera pas toujours joli joli. Et enfin, y aura du Yuri, voire avec du lemon en prime. Oui, désolée, je ne peux pas m'en défaire, j'y tiens trop. =$ Donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir. **

**Personnes intéressées ? Bienvenue ! ^^**

**Bien bien bien, je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir m'étendre plus longuement sur le sujet, je dois vite retourner en cours, et oui vive les joies de la fac... Donc je vous laisse avec ce petit prologue « mise en bouche » et je vous dit à très bientôt avec le premier chapitre. Je vous adore ! **

Voyage au cœur des ombres.

0 . Prologue, ou les dernières paroles d'un père à son unique enfant.

« Tu sais, les gens ont peur de tout, de nos jours. Qu'ils soient chefs de famille, champions d'arène ou jeunes dresseurs sur les routes, attirés par les lauriers de la gloire, chaque homme finit par rencontrer la peur. L'absence de lumière, l'étendue trouble de l'eau et de ses profondeurs, les insectes et leurs prétendus aspects peu esthétiques, les morsures des flammes,... Un rien les effraie. Oui, tu as raison, c'est vrai, ils souhaitent marquer leur génération, et pourtant ils sursautent au moindre bruissement de feuilles. Idiot n'est-ce pas ? Cela n'est sûrement pas ce que l'on attend d'un héros, ou d'un Maître digne de ce nom.

Le monde semble avoir changé, que veux-tu.

Pour tout te dire, une chose les effraie plus encore que tout le reste. C'est Eux. C'est curieux non ? Cela est, malheureusement, une bien triste réalité. Ces hommes ingrats ne voient pas en Eux ce que nous nous voyons... Non. Ils y voient les rebus de la Grande Evolution, ces créatures qui n'ont pas connu de mutation vers le chemin des Pokémons mais n'ont pas su disparaître dans leur totalité pour autant, les pires horreurs, les pires cauchemars.

Pire encore. Ils y voient la mort. Leur propre mort.

Cela te surprend malgré ton jeune âge, je le sais. Pour toi, pour nous tous ici, ils sont nos amis Tu jouais avec Eux, enfant, tu t'en souviens ? Jamais il n'y a eu le moindre accident. Jamais je n'ai eu l'esprit dérangé de te laisser en leur compagnie, jamais. N'est-ce pas une preuve indéniable qu'ils sont dignes de notre confiance, qu'ils peuvent tisser des liens basés sur la complicité avec les êtres humains ?

J'aurais passé ma vie entière à essayer de convaincre les Hommes d'ouvrir les yeux. Mais la vérité semble ne pas les intéresser Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure...

S'il te plaît, ne pleure pas quand mon heure sera venue, ne pleure pas en y pensant, écoute-moi. Quel que soit ton destin, n'oublie jamais qu'Ils seront tes véritables amis, Eux et eux seuls. Il n'y a pas plus fidèles au monde qu'eux, pourtant tu sais que j'ai visité bien des lieux, de la petite contrée tranquille de Kanto à la moderne et immense Unys. Toujours le même constat.

Alors crois-le. Si des êtres humains pourraient t'abandonner dans ta souffrance, Eux, ils seront toujours là, à leur façon.

Mon enfant. Tu as vu les signes précurseurs, lu les mythes et les prophéties qui forment notre folklore. Tu sais mieux que personne que ce qui approche est un réel danger pour nous tous, humains et Pokémons. Ils vont _le_ réveiller. Sous le joug de leur cupidité, à vouloir exploiter la moindre parcelle de terre pour s'enrichir. Au nom du « progrès ».

Il les anéantira tous, la veuve, l'orphelin, la riche famille, les grands qui façonnent ce monde, si personne n'intervient. Tous.

Tu es là dans ce but. Je suis désolé que tu reçoives un tel fardeau à l'aube de ton adolescence, mais c'est ta destinée. Je n'y puis rien. Je sais que, cela dit, tu as en toi la force d'y parvenir. Même si tu ne me crois pas pour le moment. Tu verras.

Ils seront là pour t'aider. Ne les oublie pas. Néanmoins, Ils ne sont pas de simples instruments, ça aussi, ne l'oublie jamais, quoi qu'on puisse te dire. Par delà ces murs, c'est ce que les dresseurs aiment dire.

Et surtout. Si jamais tu venais à avoir de graves ennuis, et vue ta quête je ne doute pas que tu finisses par en rencontrer, quelle que soit leur nature, n'hésite pas à accorder ta confiance aux Cent-huit.

Là aussi, on te dira qu'il s'agit de billevesées. Mais c'est faux. Ils existent. Tu le sais. Ils attendent une occasion de se libérer, et celle-ci viendra de ta personne. Tu verras, ils te protégeront. Les Cent-huit protègent toujours leur Maître, leur ami, et leur pouvoir est immense. Peu d'Hommes ont la chance infinie d'en être accompagné, il n'en existe que très peu de spécimens. Prends-en soin. Face à Lui, tu en auras besoin D'Eux, et des Cent-huit aussi.

Grâce à tes amis, tu seras invincible.

Mais par pitié, ne tourne jamais le dos à ton destin, quelles que soient les difficultés. Car moi, malheureusement, je ne serai plus de ce monde pour te guider. Tu ne pourras plus compter que sur Eux. »


End file.
